The objectives of this project are 1) to assess psychophysical methods of experimental pain measurement, i.e., magnitude estimation, category scaling, and cross-modality matching. Pain will be experimentally induced by electrocutaneous, electric tooth pulp, and mechanical heat stimulation; 2) to assess clinical pain measures, such as pain questionnaires and sensory matching methods, in a dental setting; 3) to determine the validity of experimental pain model by comparison of experimental and clinical pain responses; and 4) to evaluate known pharmacological and non-pharmacological pain-control agents.